Among solid-state imaging devices, there is a type in which an OB (optical black) pixel is provided to set a black level reference when capturing an image. A dark voltage of the OB pixel changes according to usage conditions such as a high temperature, or high sensitivity. Accordingly, the black level read from the OB pixel fluctuates. In order to compensate the fluctuation of the black level, there is a case in which a clamping voltage at the time of performing an AD conversion operation for a pixel signal is controlled in a feedback manner until the black level read from the OB pixel converges on a target value. In such a feedback control, there is a large variation in the time taken for the black level to converge on the target value, and accordingly the black level occasionally failed to converge on the target value within the time defined with the frame rate.